


Conmen Don’t Have Gingivitis

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie thinks Neal lacks discipline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conmen Don’t Have Gingivitis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elrhiarhodan ’s Prompt Fest V before we found out the cannon of Neal and Mozzie’s early relationship.

The boy had talent, more talent than Mozzie had ever seen but he lacked some basic discipline.

He had a charming smile but didn't brush or floss as often as he should. You never hear of conmen with gingivitis.

He could perfectly blend and mach paints just by eye but he often left his brushes out to harden and become useless.

Then there were the girls. Mozzie couldn't be surprised by a 19 year old having rampaging hormones but it seemed like if it was female and under the age of 60 Neal would bed it. Over the age of 60 and he'd just flirt outrageously.

It drove Mozzie nuts. Neal called him a stick in the mud. Mozzie reminded himself that things like discipline mostly come with age, but when Neal stumbled in with a black eye from an unhappy husband he half wondered if Neal would live long enough to acquire it.


End file.
